


Love Has Limits

by rrajaniemi



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrajaniemi/pseuds/rrajaniemi
Summary: Hank dominates Gus in front of their teammates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written per request of a very good friend. Hope you enjoy! :)

His hand slammed on the snooze button and throws his blanket off, sitting up and slowly getting dressed. Today was a big day for him and his submissive, Gustav. He was going to be dominated in front of the entire team. He walked to his bedroom and sat down, rubbing Gus's back.

"Sweetheart it's time to wake up. We need to go to practice."

Gus slowly rubbed his sleepy eyes and opened them. "Tired, Master."

Hank chuckled and stroked his hair. "I know, but we need to go." He got up, slowly and got dressed. Hank led him downstairs. "Go set the table for breakfast." He went over to the stove and made some quiona, eggs, and ham. Gus set the table like a good sub, and kneeled on the pillow next to his dom's chair and looked up at him with love and admiration.

Hank piled his plate with all the food, took a few bites, and then put some of it in his hand and put it down to Gus. His eyes lit up, loving this part of the day, and ate it all off his hand. This went on for a few minutes until Gus pulled his head away. "I'm done Master. Thank you." Hank smiled and finished breakfast before getting up.

"Clean up and then grab your stuff." Gus quickly obeyed his orders and followed him out to the car. Hank kissed his forehead and patted his butt, helping him into the car. Gus put on his seatbelt and put his hands on his knees. Hank got in and started driving after making sure they were safe. Gus looked up with a flushed face.

"Master?" Hank looked at him for a brief second in the mirror and smiled.

"Yes precious boy?" Gus looked down, his face in a deep blush.

"You're gonna dominate me in front of the team aren't you Master?" Hank heard the shaking, nervousness in his sub's voice. 

"Yes, honey. It's gonna be ok. They won't judge you, and if they do, they'll be punished." He didn't hear anything else from him for the rest of his drive. 

Once they made it to the Joe Louis Arena, Hank helped him out of the car and into the locker room. Their other teammates were sitting down, chatting up a storm when they noticed their captain and his sub. They knew about their Dom/Sub relationship. Most of the other teammates had sub's of their own. Once they walked through the door, everyone looked up and got silent. Gus let out a soft whimper and his behind his dom. Hank cooed at him and pulled him to his chest. "Don't be scared sweetie." 

Gus looked away from all their stares as Hank slowly undressed him, kissing each patch of skin that was exposed until he was completely naked. Gus's face was a deep red and he reached foreword to cover his private bits. Hank clicked his tongue and gently pulled his hands away, kissing both of them. "It's going to be ok."

Gus let out another whimper and kneeled, bowing his head. Hank stroked his hair and purred. "Look at me Gus." He lifted his head slowly and Hank rubbed his fingers over his collar. "That's a good boy. Open your mouth."  
He complied and Hank slid his tongue over his. He sat down on an empty bench facing the team. He dragged the tips of his fingers his chest and over his abs before reaching his genitals. Gus quietly squealed and jerked away in surprise. This was his first time being touched in a sexual way. Hank kissed his forehead to sooth him and lightly grabbed his balls, massaging them in between his fingers. 

"Who's are these Gustav?" Gus blushed and looked down.

"Y-yours Master." Hank smiled brightly. 

"Yes love. All mine." Gus started to slowly relax and let him stroke his length. His legs started to quiver and his blush became worse. 

"M-Master..." Hank's smile became wider and kept stroking it until he drew a moan from his throat.

"That's my good boy. Up on all fours." Gus complied once more, revealing his pale ass, and faced forward towards his teammates. Most of them just watched while the rest stroked their own cocks, letting out small moans. Hank grabbed the lube in his pocket and squeezed some on his finger. He gently grabbed both cheeks and parted them, revealing a pink, puckered asshole. He ran his lubed finger over it, eliciting a shiver from his sub. He chuckled and slowly slid his finger into him. 

Gus let out a strangled yelp at the fiery pain. "M-Master that hurts!" Hank lovingly rubbed his back. 

"I know little one. It'll get better soon." 

After a few minutes, he had him stretched out and had his tip on his rim. "Deep breath and no tensing." Gus looked up at everyone getting used to their stares, seeing all of them, doms and subs alike, pleasuring themselves. Hank grabbed his sides and slowly plunged into him, loving the warmth and the tightness of his sub on his erect member. He let out a loud moan, causing Gus to do the same. 

"Master! Please..." Hank let out a low, dominant growl as he slowly stroked his insides with his penis.

"Yes, Gustav?" Gus's blush was the cutest thing and it brought Hank more joy. 

"P-please let me cum Master! I really want to cum!" Hank, knowing his sub's limits were low at this point purred softly as his own fluids filled his hole and pulled out. 

"Cum." Gus let out a pleasured scream and came all over himself and the floor. Hank spun him around and ordered him to lie down. He kneeled over him and ran his tongue along his body, cleaning him. He stood back up and wiped the remains of his own semen over his tongue. Gus sucked it off, eyes glazed over from pleasure. 

"Thank you, Master." The rest of the team had their fill of pleasure and Hank pulled Gus up into a hug. 

"My good boy." Gus nuzzled his chest and giggled.

"I love you Master." Hank smiled and kissed his head.

"I love you too, my little sub."


End file.
